


(Fan Art) Lead-Foot Angel

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bad Driving (Good Omens), Driving, Gen, Hedgehogs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Crowley lets Aziraphale drive the Bentley.Aziraphale realizes what Crowley sees in going fast.Crowley has regrets.





	(Fan Art) Lead-Foot Angel

**Lead-Foot Angel**  
Digital Painting  
Paint.net with mouse

"Don't you think it's about time you learned how to drive?" Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, jingling them in front of the angel.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd like to think I've gotten by just fine for the last 6000 years." He didn't look up from his book, clearly uninterested in furthering the discussion. "Besides, I have you."

"You do, and you have. But why not give it a go? You've taken on Heaven and Hell and saved the world. Maybe it's time to take on the open road."

Aziraphale looked up at the demon, but said nothing.

"A nice, brisk drive through the countryside can be quite relaxing, Angel. Nothing quite like it, really." Crowley's eyes widened slightly as he tilted his head to the side. It might not be as potent as one of Aziraphale's _looks_, but it carried enough weight on its own.

Aziraphale sighed, but capitulated. "Fine."

* * *

"Watch out for the hedgehogs!" Crowley clutched the angel's shoulder to ground himself and his own chest to try to keep his hammering heart from jumping out. "My poor car..." He muttered under his breath.

Aziraphale called out the window, "Mind how you go!" He smiled back towards the demon. "You were right, Crowley. This _is_ quite relaxing."

"Aziraphale! For Go-, for Sata-, for _somebody's_ sake, **_SLOW DOWN!!!_**"

View on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1182525054338375685), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3d7HkbHGkx/), [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/188272212301/lead-foot-angel-digital-paintingpaintnet-and), and [Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/amadness2method/photos/a.490445025064209/538497176925660/?type=3&theater&ifg=1)

(Process shots)

  


**Author's Note:**

> [The Hedgehogs](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/146615111541/happy-little-translation-error) a Happy Little Translation Error.


End file.
